With rapid popularization and development of network bandwidth services, a convenient and intelligent network access device has become an inevitable trend. For instance, portable routing devices such as a user-friendly interface (UFI), a customer premise equipment (CPE) are very popular, and become necessities of every family or office gradually. However, due to a wide variety of these routing devices and different factors such as user's age, education, technical level and the like, the operation setting of such kind of network access device has become a primary problem of a user. Although most devices have detailed manuals, many users can not complete the operation settings because that the process is complex and there are many technical terms.
In addition, the user also pays great attention to the allocation of network bandwidth. There are many methods for allocating bandwidths. Now, the user usually adopts a fixed bandwidth service, that is, a specified bandwidth corresponding to a bandwidth of an input end of a WAN (Wide Area Network) side of the routing device is allocated to the user by an operator according to the bandwidth selected by the user and the payment amount. Individual online preferences are different, and demands for various network application services are also different. For instance, some people love watching video programs such as movies and television program, then a relatively large network bandwidth is needed, while some people like to browse webpages, and read news, novels and the like, then a relatively small bandwidth is needed by such service. However, according to the existing fixed bandwidth, the bandwidth adopted when browsing webpages and the bandwidth adopted when watching videos are the same, causing a waste of a lot of network resources to a great extent.